The Daily Bugle (Stage)
The Daily Bugle is a stage in Disney XD Superstar Brawl based on the the main setting of the Ultimate Spider-Man (TV Series) that mostly takes place in or around New York City. This stage acts as Spider-Man's home stage and he is fought here during Classic Mode and Allstar Mode. A level in Adventure Mode called New York City takes place in the metropolis as well. Stage Overview Despite New York City being a metropolis and one of the biggest cities in the world, this stage is actually quite small. There's actually no real main platform. In the middle of the stage is the highest and largest impermable platform. Above it, there's one of the only two permeable platforms which is the only real platform without edges in this stage (and thus helping Spider-Man's special abilities out in this stage). To the left of both platforms is the only one-way-permeable platform that also acts as one of the only two stage hazards in this stage: When one stood on it long enough, the platform will break down leaving everything on it flying to their doom. Curiously, this platform got an edge as well. And to the right of the "main platform" is the second real impermeable platform. On its left side, it got a box one can either destroy or step on as a little extra platform. And finally, above the platform is the second permeable platform with two edges, one at each end. This platform will lean to one side when a character is at that end - so this platform functions as scales. When one stood on one side long enough, the platform will break down and stay that way till the end of the battle. And now to the second stage hazard: Whirlwind, one of Marvel's more classic villains and the series's version was battled by Spidey countless times. Whirlwind will appear on one of the impermeable platforms and create a tornado that makes every item near it disappear and every character that was careless enough to stand near it be sucked upwards and, if he or she already took enough damage, get KOed. Similar to the tornado from Hyrule Castle (SSB64), Whirlwind will always stay on the platform he appeared on until he disappears. Whirlwind can appear multiple times on this stage as long as the battle continues. When on the far left platform, he'll eventually make the platform crash downwards - he'll, however, will continue to sweep this path. And if on the far right platform, he'll destroy the box automatically. Origin As stated above, this stage takes place in the Ultimate Spider-Man's version of New York City right next to the Daily Bugle. It takes place on top of a skyscraper. Trivia *If Whirlwind appears on the left platform, the platform will crash down halfway of the appearance. Nonethless, he'll keep sweeping this very spot even though no brawler would ever be stupid enough to go there anymore. *G8K got the idea of making Whirlwind a stage hazard from Hyrule Castle, his favorite stage from the original SSB64. *When paused and the camera moved to its lowest angle, one can see a wanted poster of various Spider-Man villains. Among them are Rhino, Beetle, Deadpool, Electro and Grizzly. *The satelite dish on the "main platform" can be destroyed by attacking the ground in front of it. *If a Final Smash is used for the first time in a battle, the neon sign of The Daily Bugle is destroyed. *Sometimes, J. Jonah Jameson's voice can be heard from afar raging against Spidey - again. *Sometimes, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier can be seen flying in the background of the Hudson River. Category:DXDSB Stages